


Can’t get you out of my head

by CR_Moon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is an absolute slut, F/M, Fluff, Maybe angst, Modern AU, Rey of sunshine, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Trash Triplets - Freeform, daisy and Matt are awkward, kylo is an emo, lets see how I feel, like so awkward, literal Ray Of sunshine, stop hurting Kira, trash triplets x2 - Freeform, we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR_Moon/pseuds/CR_Moon
Summary: Rey and Kylo were going to get married. They knew it from when they were 17. Their siblings knew when they were 13. His parents and her grandfather knew a long time before that.But when Kylo joins the First Order, a Law company, he becomes cold to Rey, to her sisters, to his brothers. She couldn’t do it anymore and she left. She leaves their small town, only talking to her sisters and her grandfather, leaving the Solo triplets behind.3 years later and Daisy and Matt are getting married. And Kylo is back in town. Rey doesn’t know what to do when she sees his face again. Let alone three versions of him.Or.A crappy Trash Triplets AU no one asked for. Lilith’s art is amazing and I hope she doesn’t mind her art being inspiration for this shitfic.





	1. Solo Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, and have been an avid reader for awhile and a Reylo shipper since 2015. What’s better than my literal OTP than them x3 :)))

**Santa Monica-USA 1990, **

**November 19th **

”Congratulations Ms. Organa, you have three healthy baby boys,” the midwife spoke kindly to the small woman, with a wince in her face.

It slowly melted into a smile as two of the babies were passed to her, one to her husband, Han.

”You’re husband has the eldest and you have the other two, what are you going to name them?” She asked, and Leia smiled at the nurse who helped her get the two babies feeding.

”Well, he looks like a Ben and he looks like a Matt,” she smiled at the two younger boys, before looking at her husband.

The two kiddies in her arm were only differentiated by the hair on their small heads; one blonde, one brunette. 

“I was reading a comic that Lando had left, and there was this Space Wizard, named Kylo Ren. He was pretty cool. And he was a pilot like me. We could call him Kylo?” He said, and Leia raised her eyebrow. ”Well if our son kills you when he’s older, this is why,” she rolls her eye but smiles.

Little Kylo starts crying so the nurse swaps Matt out so his father can hold him.

Kylo and Ben are identical, their dark hair and their endearing large ears, all the way to their not so little feet. They were big babies, that was for sure, if their father was anything to go by, each of them would clear 6’ by the time they were full grown.

The rain plummeted down against the hospital window and Leia sighed. Happy to welcome her boys to the world. She though back to her friend, Aileen Kenobi. A single mother, daughter of an old friend, was also expecting triplets. She was in for a ride that was for sure...


	2. Kenobi Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is sad...
> 
> I’m insensitive and only cope with tragic things by laughing at them. 
> 
> Truly sorry. 
> 
> Tw: minor character death, not really that graphic, but sort of graphic childbirth,

**Santa Monica- USA**

**1991, April 10th**

”Push Miss Kenobi! Push!” Aileen Kenobi was in a hospital, pushing the 2nd triplet our of her exhausted and failing body. Her father, Ben by her side, was holding her hand. She was bleeding and she was becoming increasingly pale.

”Mr. Kenobi, may I have a word,” one of the nurses asked as the baby started to crown.

”My daughter-“ “Sir, please,” she interrupted him and he nodded, kissing his daughters head before quickly exiting the room with the nurse.

”Sir, you’re daughter has lost a lot of blood, we need to take her to the emergency surgery room and perform a c-section, there is a high chance the third baby won’t make it if we don’t, we have to do this promptly,” she explained and Ben, Obi as he preferred it, solemnly nodded. Watching his screaming daughter being carted away to the surgery room, he followed behind but was stopped before he could go in, so he sat in the waiting room. Head in his hands. He ran a hand through his greying hair and rubbed his beard. He’d already had lost his wife Satine when Aileen was 13, she was only 35. She was killed in a school shooting where she taught. Now Aileen’s life was on the line too, at only 24. 

No matter what, he’d love his grandchildren. He was 58 and he had inherited a lot of money and was able to care for the children. He’d take them on holidays to London, Ireland, Europe and Asia etc. Wherever they wanted to go, he’d take them. 

—

**Ireland-UK**

**1991, June 27th**

“I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Kenobi,” was all he heard for weeks after his daughters death. Leia, an old friend’s daughter and a friend his own daughters friend, held Kira and Daisy in her arms, he had Rey,

”it’s going to be okay, Ben, Han and I can help, the girls have an amazing man to look to, you did a fantastic job raising Aileen, and Luke and myself when our parents couldn’t,” she reassured the older man. Rey’s now hazel eyes gazed up at her grandfather as her little hands grabbed at air trying to reach his greying beard.

”I know, Leia,” he looked over to his other granddaughters, they were truly beautiful, he remembered Aileen looking just a perfect. 

“I know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, hopefully it wasn’t that sad...

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me and this fic


End file.
